Extraordinary Machine (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Bullfrog drives Eli to school and questions his mood when he sees Eli looking at Clare and Jake together. Eli pretends to take his pill, but actually spits it out of his mouth when he gets out of the car. Eli and Fiona discuss the fact that he changed the play way too much for the actors to pull it off. He decides to change "Fritz" to "Jack". Jake confronts Eli about the play and tells Eli to leave Clare alone. Eli kicks Jake off the play and asks Riley to take his place. Eli performs in class in an erratic way and yells at everyone for not preforming well enough. Fiona decides to go to Ms. Dawes. Imogen and Eli continue to rehearse in front of Mrs. Dawes. When questioned about the changes Eli's excuse is that he wanted a happy ending. Eli tells Fiona that she doesn't know art and she becomes angry with him. Ms. Dawes tells them to work out their differences. Imogen suggests that Eli goes back on his pills, but he tells her he's fine. Clare and Eli talk about the new play and firing Jake and they decide to talk at The Dot. Eli is under the impression that it's a date. At home, Eli is behaving erratically, dancing and jumping around in his room. Bullfrog comes in to give Eli his pills and tells him he's proud of him, but Eli spits out the pill when his father leaves the room. At The Dot Eli attempts to flirt with Clare which she shuts down. She asks him about Imogen and he gets upset. They start over but Eli becomes flustered when Jake shows up to take Clare to the movies after. After Clare asks if he's OK, he slams his fist hard into the table, causing Jake to come over and check on Clare. They end the interview and Eli calls Imogen to rehearse with him at his house. They are shown rehearsing when Eli calls Imogen 'Clare' instead of 'Clara'. Imogen becomes confused, but Eli begins to make out with her. Sub Plot Jenna and K.C. discuss the fact that they're about to meet Tyson's possible adoptive parents. When Jenna leaves the room, K.C. talks with his mom and tells her that he doesn't want to give Tyson up. She tells him that she wouldn't want what happened to K.C. to happen to Tyson. Jenna prepares to move in with Alli, making their breakup official. At school, K.C. confronts Dave over ratting him out to Jenna. Dave tells him he shouldn't have cheated. K.C. makes the decision to get Jenna to stay. K.C. gives Jenna flowers and attempts to get back together with her, but Jenna turns him down saying she didn't think they'd still be together if not for Tyson. Jenna and K.C. talk to the adoptive parents and K.C. reveals he doesn't want to give Tyson up. Third Plot Chloe drops Anya off at school and they talk about her and Owen's breakup. Anya pays her for more cocaine. She attempts to catch up to Owen and apologize and they get back together and they agree to hang out. Anya invites Owen to the career fair she's going to with her mom. Owen reveals to Anya's mom that he wants to become a coach, to Anya's dismay as she wanted to use him to make her seem like less of a loser. Anya and Owen argue, since she couldn't find something she wanted to do and that he got along with her mom. Anya runs off and gets high in the bathroom, upsetting Owen. Owen leaves Anya alone. Anya is sick after the bad batch of coke that Chloe gave her. Bianca walks in and encourages Anya to get off the drugs and clean up her life. Anya takes an interest in going into the Air Force. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Extraordinary Machine" by Fiona Apple. Featured Music *''"Uh Oh" by Junior Doctor - Heard when Eli spits out his pills before class. *"Same Mood Today" by The Heartbroken - Heard when Eli and Imogen make out at the end of the episode. *"Save Yourself" by Centrevol. *"I Need (Your Love)" by The Lions Rampant. *"Put Up a Fight" by Comasoft. *"Outrage"'' by Sister Sin. *''"Same Mood Today" ''by The Heartbroken. Gallery normal_degrassi_machine_02HR.jpg normal_degrassi_machine_07HR.jpg normal_degrassi_machine_05HR.jpg normal_degrassi_machine_03HR.jpg normal_degrassi_machine_04HR.jpg Tumblr lq3qenR5Ux1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qdnLDka1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qcnMV831qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qbrHPs21qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qavtc1K1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3q9oCzS51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3q91HyA51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qkyxnGc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qkcWq071qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qjcWDZY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qijPwbJ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qhn5rgr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qgqOVh41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3qfzlJ5b1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.31.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.32.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.33.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.34.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.35.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.36.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.37.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.37.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.38.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.38.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.39.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.40.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.41.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.41.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.42.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.44.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.44.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.45.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.46.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.47.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.48.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.48.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.49.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.49.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.50.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.51.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.51.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.54.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.54.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.55.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.56.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-18 at 5.57.12 AM.png d11_ june 7_ ss_ 0204.jpg.jpg dawfi.jpg fififi.jpg eliimo.jpg eliii.jpg owensti.jpg ownyaaa.jpg angryowen.jpg owenn.jpg biancaaa.jpg anyatoi.jpg anyasick.jpg Links *Download Extraordinary Machine (1) *Watch Extraordinary Machine (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Drugs Category:Adoption Category:School play Category:Now or Never Category:Mental issues Category:Plays Category:Acting